


the best decision at the worst of times

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Making Out, also the stupidest thing ive ever written, but i saw a thing on tumblr and im procrastinating writing my essays, fuck this is terrible, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An akuma has just attacked the school, and their friends are suspicious already about the new nature of their relationship. Marinette and Adrien need to come up with an excuse and quick, but as Marinette hears Alya's voice down the hall, she has to think fast. </p><p>And her thoughts, always so close to Adrien, drift immediately to his lips. </p><p>(AKA My Life Is A Meme. All credit to selenityshiroi on Tumblr for making a fantastic post that I had to try. Like, immediately. Sorry, man, this is a total disappointment, I can't actually write without sounding like a dork.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best decision at the worst of times

Marinette rolls out of her transformation smoothly, cement dust and Tikki flying out of her hair as she stands again. 

Chat - Adrien - is right behind her. "Watch out, Princess!" He cries, and his staff shoots past her shoulder as he uses it as a prop to control his fall from the upper level. What was  _once_ the upper level. It's partly Marinette's Lucky Charm's fault, partly the fault of the explosive akuma, but their school now has a giant hole from the roof to the dripping water pipes below. 

The leather melts off Adrien's body, and Plagg comes tumbling out of his now-silver ring. "That was fantastic," he turns to her with a huge grin on his face, and Mariette can't help but return it as he holds out his fist for their customary celebration. 

The aftermath of their discoveries of each other... it hasn't been as strange as Marinette would have thought. 

It happened quite by accident, and it was mostly Marinette's fault. 

She'd given Adrien her lucky charm bracelet for the video game (which he didn't need, in the end.) After all, at the time it seemed his bad luck was parallel only to a certain kitty-cat that Marinette had the pleasure of knowing, and she didn't really need any more good luck when that was sort of her primary characteristic. She thought Adrien would forget about it, secretly. What, just a little trinket? 

But she kept seeing flashes of it on his wrist. Gaudy beads that she'd linked together as a young, frightened, shy girl entering her first year of school with no idea of how to interact with people - even herself. Every time Adrien lifted his hand to sweep it through his hair, or wave, or write, Marinette would see the bracelet and her heart would tighten. 

And then Chat Noir came dancing along the Eiffel Tower one night. 

"Careful you don't fall, kitty," Ladybug joked, a hint of real concern in her voice. The only person she had met that was as unlucky as her cat was Adrien Agreste, and  _he_ wasn't the one tempting fate by hanging by one hand off the top of the Eiffel Tower. Sure, cats landed on their feet, but they didn't much like water, and the river Seine was a little too close for comfort. What would Chat do, dumped into a body of water unexpectedly from a huge fall?

But, as usual, he seemed hellbent on impressing her. "As if I would fall. My Lady, your doubt? It wounds me, truly," he smiled at her as wicked as the grave. "I would  _never_ fall."

"You've inherited the bad luck," she reminded him. Ladybug was sitting more safely, curled into a bend in the metal structure, knees hugged to her chest. 

Chat leaped up and squirmed beside her. Ladybug didn't mind; up here, in the chilly air of the patrol nights, conserving body heat meant more to both of them than the opportunity to cop a feel. (Not that Chat ever would. She trusted him absolutely.) "Silly kitty," she mumbled affectionately. "Tempting fate."

"My luck's been on the mend recently. Haven't you noticed?"

She prodded his knee. He knocked it against hers companionably, and she laughed. "I suppose you've been falling off less buildings."

"It's all to do with this lucky charm of mine, you see," he said proudly, pulling down the sleeve of his leather suit to show her - 

_Her lucky charm._

"Holy  _fucking hell,"_ Ladybug shrieked. 

Into his ear. Chat Noir promptly fell off the building, surprise in his green eyes and the name,  _Marinette,_ on his lips. 

And now it seems so obvious. 

"You've got a little -" Adrien steps forward as the two kawamii buzz off into the air together. His hands, so recently delicate paws, reach up and brush gently at Mariette's cheek. She can't help but blush a little and flutter her eyes shut, wishing that their relationship, this new, tentative friendship, wasn't so foggy. In the air. She wishes she could kiss him, that he could hold her hand and they could run across the rooftops of Paris as two superheroes in love. 

"Thank you," she says. Breathier than she means to.

This time the flush dusts Adrien's face; he ducks his head to rub the back of his neck. "We should get back to the others, you know. Or they'll get suspicious... even more suspicious than they already are."

That brings a laugh out of Marinette - as Adrien and her begin to chat, exchange easygoing jokes and banter, Nino and Alya have only gotten closer. Couple Nino's wild investigation theories with Alya's cutting-edge journalism techniques, and it's been difficult to keep their secret identities as secret as they'd like. Alya keeps dropping hints at Marinette, and she knows that Nino does the same to Adrien. 

Adrien, always the more pessimistic of the pair, gives their secrecy another three or four akuma attacks. 

It's just too suspicious. He and Marinette vanish every single time there's an attack and return, breathless, dishevelled, at around the same time? Hah! He's almost surprised that Alya  _hasn't_ worked something out already, but if he says that to Marinette she just brushes off. 

Her optimism makes him feel like he's riding on the clouds, sometimes. 

"We have a few moments until they come looking for us," he offers. "We could...  _chat."_

"No. No, that was absolutely terrible," Marinette shakes her head decisively. "I can't possibly be fr-friends with someone who can't come up with anything better than that."

Adrien notices her voice hopping over the key word, and he  _knows_ Marinette knows. That's the real issue here, really; he likes her, and she likes him, and both of them are too chicken to ever make a move on one another. 

They look at each other. Marinette's always been readable, in both her forms, and her blue eyes are full of confusion and... something else. Her eyes flicker down to his mouth. Adrien realises that he's mirroring her exactly, and they take a tiny, shuffling step closer to one another. Is this it? Is this the moment he's dreamed about ever since he met his soulmate on a roof all those months ago?

And then he hears the voices and curses their friends to high heaven. 

_"I can't find them anywhere!"_

_"Nino, I'm telling you, there's something not right about this. How come we never see those two and Lady and Chat in the same place, huh?"_

_"That's ridiculous, Alya. As if my Adrien would ever stoop so low as to fight with that thing. As if she would ever be the graceful Ladybug! Someone like her?"_

_"Shut up, Chloe."_

Adrien looks at Marinette, panicked. "What do we do?" They hiss in desperate unison. 

_"Bets on us finding those two in here."_

_"I'm with Alya."_

_"Of course you are, Nino."  
_

_"Shut up, Chloe."_

The doors creak open - Adrien thanks his Miraculous that the door to the now-wrecked gym has that little squeak a millisecond before it opens. 

And Marinette grabs a fistful of his black t-shirt in her small hands, pushing him backwards through the rubble, hopping up onto her tip-toes and smashing her mouth against his. His lips part in surprise and his hands fly to her waist automatically. 

He knows what she's doing. This is just logic. Distract their friends. 

_"Oh my God!"_

_"Nino, is that what I think it is?"_

_"Is that the bakery girl? Is that... the thing? Is that Adrien?"_

_"Shut up, Chloe!"_

Adrien knows they should probably stop. He knows his crush on Mariette and Ladybug is unrequited, he knows it, but somehow he can't stop. Her body presses against his like she wants them to fuse together from the heat created in the moment, and he can taste the strawberry lip gloss on her smooth, soft lips. Her mouth is open, inviting, and he knows her eyes are closed, even though his, too, have fluttered shut. 

_"I can't even."_

_"You're such a fanboy."_

_"She's kidnapped him! She's a romantic akuma, forcing him to kiss her!"_

_"Shut up, Chloe."_

Her hands link together around Adrien's neck. Around Chat's neck. Marinette can't believe she's doing this, that she's kissing the boy of her dreams with a passion and ferocity that would have astonished the her of the past. Because it  _is_ \- there's need in the pull of Adrien's hands on her hips, his thumbs sliding up over the gap between her t-shirt and the top of her jeans, his head tilted to perfectly capture her mouth. She feels his hair tickle her cheek. She feels  _everything._ She feels on fire. She feels alive. 

_"This is too amazing."_

_"Should we make out, too?"_

_"Why isn't anybody stopping her?!"_

_"Shut up, Chloe!"_

"We - should -" 

Adrien means to say  _stop,_ between her hot mouth moving on his. Their friends are watching. 

This was meant to be a distraction. 

"Continue later?" Mariette suggests, pulling away with a sparkle in her dilated pupils. He's thought he's seen everything there is to be hidden in those deep eyes, but apparently he hasn't seen true desire the way he sees it now. He can't help but drop his gaze to her pale, exposed neck, and fantasise about making Marinette shudder like she does when he kisses her just so. A delightful shiver of fulfilment. 

"It's a date, My Lady," he says. 

And just like that, they know where they're meant to be. 

("Disgusting," Plagg says to Tikki.)

(Tikki sighs romantically. "How gorgeous.")

Adrien's hands find Marinette's. "Isn't it strange," he mumbles in her ear - there's the shiver again, her ponytail brushing lightly against his jaw - "That I spent a year in love with you, but I never thought anything like that would happen?"

"Is it strange that I'm in love with you, but I never imagined our first kiss in front of  _the entire school?"_ She whispers back. Her lips brush his ear, like an electric shock, and that's all the time they have to themselves before a tsunami of classmates knock them over. 

_"Marinette, man! You kissed Marinette! Ah, man, I know at least five people that'll want to kill you for that."_

_"Oh my God, Mari, Adrien! Is that why you two keep sneaking off during akuma attacks, you sneaky... genius!"_

_"Adrien, it's okay, I'm here now. You can let go of her hand now."_

(Their whole class, in unison:  _"Oh, shut up, Chloe!")_

That's all the time they have to themselves. 

For now. 

Until Chat Noir drops through her trapdoor with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his lips that Marinette can't help but try to kiss away.

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell was that   
> i dont know  
> you dont know  
> it was me, Meme Trash, trying to write people making out and failing  
> HELL YEAH  
> seriously all thanks to selenityshiroi on tumblr because their fab post was very fab and inspired me to write more shitty cartoon oneshots  
> thank you for struggling to the end of this trainwreck


End file.
